Life is Never Easy
by SuperFan3
Summary: Dean,Sam, Vangie, Dawn and the kids are back in this Sequel to Redemption formerly titled the Reporter Read and see how the Winchesters try to lead a normal life again but realize evil will not stay away from them.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to last years Fic, Redemption formerly entitled the Reporter. If you have not read Redemption, please consider reading it first.

Life is Never Easy

Sequel to Redemption

Evangeline Winchester, Vangie, stood at the window as she watched the snowfall outside. The blanket of snowflakes would make a great starting point for her new painting about wolves. Lately she had received several orders for original works due to her success at local art shows. She was glad her career was one she could perform at home especially with the long Iowa winters. She also knew Alex would be excited when he saw the sight in the morning. She turned when she heard a sound behind her. Dean grinned as he came in with a bowl of ice cream in hand. She didn't know how he kept his muscular frame so lean when he loved to eat. Though she knew he and Sam worked out from time to time, she figured it had to be his metabolism.

"Midnight snack?" she teased him as he sat down on the bed with a smile and a mumbled sound of appreciation left his lips.

"So good," he said.

"Are you sharing that treat?" she asked as she took a spot beside him before she reached for the bowl.

"Sure."

That had finished the bowl and settled into bed when they heard a high-pitched scream.

Dean ran to Alex's room to soothe the little boy. It was the third night in a row he had experienced a bad dream.

"You are okay, buddy, Daddy's here," Dean said, as the little boy looked wide-eyed at him.

Dean pulled him into a hug before he picked the five-year old up to take to the master bedroom.

----

He deposited Alex on their bed before going to the kitchen to retrieve water for the little boy. Alex's slightly wavy hair had gone from dark when he was born to a medium brown. His eyes were the color of Vangie's that is various shades of green and gold. His lips were pure Dean with there heart shape. The freckles across his nose were received from both parents all together he was handsome kid. Vangie made room for Alex in the bed before she held him close to her. She sighed.

"You okay, Sweetie?" she asked as she ran her hand over his waves.

"Yes, Mommy. But you died and the baby lived."

"What?"

"In the dream, Mommy I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die, I am here okay."

He nodded against his mother's chest. _How did he know about the baby?_

Dean came back in with the water for Alex; he gave it to him as he looked questioningly at Vangie. She told him the little that had been revealed about the dream.

"Well, Alex, dreams are not always what they seem. We have found that out over the years. We will have to figure out what this one means," Dean said as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Okay, Daddy, but can I stay the night in here with you?"

Dean sighed, "You can this one time, but you are a big boy and need to learn to stay in your own bed."

Vangie nodded, they didn't want Alex to make it a habit of staying with them when he needed to learn to be more independent.

Alex had begun to attend kindergarten that year and sometimes they wondered if they had kept him at home too long. It wasn't that he was anti social but he did have a hard time getting along with the other children because he was too bossy like Dean tended to be at times.

----

Early the next morning Sam came over with his two kids. Little Stewart who was almost three and the spitting image of his mother, Dawn, with her dark hair and green eyes. Five year old Torie, who was a blonde haired blue eyed beauty. Dawn had gone off to work despite the snow and her husband's advice. Sam grinned as he saw Dean with Alex outside in the back yard with a sled.

"Hey where you headed?" Sam asked as he walked over to them while the kids followed him like baby ducklings.

"Hey, I thought you might show up."

"Torie, Stew," Alex said with a grin as he ran to hug them both.

"Ali," Stewart said.

"Alex," Torie said properly with a big smile for her cousin and uncle.

Vangie watched from the back door, she hadn't told Dean about the new baby yet, though she figured he probably knew since they were so close. Her husband could read her like no one in her life. Until she met him, she had been close to Dawn, and her uncle Ned but they had little idea of her deepest feelings. She bit her lip as Alex and Dean fell off the sled before they began throwing snowballs at one another. Sam and the kids laughed at them before they entered the fray. Vangie found herself laughing too.

----

About an hour later Sam got a call from the hospital, Dawn had been in a fender bender and they wanted him to come up to get her. Her car had been towed to the auto shop. Sam left the kids with Vangie and Dean. Alex was ecstatic he loved when his cousins were around. He took them up his room to play once they had a snack with everyone.

----

Dean watched Vangie as she washed up the dishes. She wore a pair of khaki jeans and a sweater that fit her just right. He admired her butt before he got up from the table to embrace her from behind.

"When are we going to have our little new addition?" he asked in her ear.

She smiled as she turned to him with her wet hands.

"How long have you known?"

He shrugged, before he kissed her hard on the lips.

"I know you, I could tell. Besides the throwing up in the middle of night was a big clue," he smirked.

"I wasn't hiding it…..I just wasn't certain of how things would turn out," she said as she looked into the eyes of her beloved.

His hazel eyes shined with concern and love as he ran his hands over her lips.

"You thought you might lose it early on like before?"

She nodded. This wasn't the first baby since Alex she had been pregnant with in the last few years.

"I know, it's okay. I am sure its been hard on you. Getting pregnant and then miscarrying the last few times," he frowned.

"Looks like this one will be different or so it seems," she said with a small smile.

"I hope so."

"Me too," she said as she traced her fingers along his face.

She bit her lip, they had hoped the surgery that allowed her to have Alex would be a permanent fix but then they had put off getting pregnant for two years afterward so Alex could be their main focus. Now she wondered how wise that idea had been since their situation was like normal couples.

----

Dean understood though he hadn't exactly agreed on them waiting to begin with but it wasn't his body that had to go through all the changes. He had relented though at times he probably had not been the best husband when Vangie denied him his husbandly rights. The times had been rare and quickly forgotten but he felt he might have been to blame for their talk of divorce around the same time. He never would have wanted to be away from his wife but had only let his anger and raging hormones get the best of him.

_Flashback-Three years ago_

Vangie had been off and on the pill but hated they way they effected her body. She believed in natural cures which meant it took time them to get in her system. Dean had come back from a case with Sam and wanted to be close to her. He came in while she was in the shower with the thought of some quick sex but she had other ideas. She turned him down flat and his anger flared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled

"I just can't now you know that," she insisted as she pushed him out of the way on her way to dry off.

He pushed her against he wall and got in her face. She felt the pain shoot through her head and for a second she struggled to breath. She swallowed hard.

"You are my wife; I have a right to have sex with you."

Vangie's face turned to stone. Dean had never been violent with her and it frightened her. She took a deep breath as she tried to avoid the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

"Move away from me," she said at his frown.

He had backed away before he apologized. He raked a hand through his hair. Vangie shook her head. She remembered the words he had said to her years before, _if I ever hurt you need to leave and not look back._

_----_

"We need to get a divorce," she said with trembling lips as she put her gown on before sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed over herself.

Dean snapped out of it. _NOOOO. _He was speechless. What had he done? Vangie couldn't leave him, but how could he hurt her? He kneeled down in front of her as she looked sadly at him while she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I know what I said before Vangie but I need you."

She looked in his eyes. She knew he was sorry, but fear gripped her heart. Aaron had apologized more than once when he had hurt her. Maybe they could take time apart. It always started that way, one small incident that would let to more that went from bad to worse. _I have to think of Alex. _ He tried to pull her into his arms but she pulled away.

"I'm going to stay with Dawn for a couple of days and I need you to sleep on the sofa, okay," she said with tears in her eyes.

He nodded as he got up to leave the room.

----

Vangie called her cousin right away to tell her what had happened.

"Vangie, Dean isn't Aaron you know that. You should give him another chance but if you need time away you are welcome here of course."

"Yes, I need to do this, thank you," she said before she hung up.

After an hour of not sleeping Vangie went to the living room to find Dean in tears on the sofa. She had not seem him cry since Alex was born. Dean didn't cry, period. She felt her heart melt for him. Her brave ghost hunter. She knelt in front of the sofa and touched his back with tears in her own eyes.

"Sweetie."

He turned over to pull her close to him.

"I don't blame you for wanting to be away from me, but I do love you no matter what. I'm sorry that I hurt you. There is no excuse."

She looked in his eyes with the knowledge that he was nothing like Aaron, her late abusive husband.

----

"It was pure frustration from the case we worked on. Vangie I did the thing that I detest, I insist that you leave."

She wiped his tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm not going Dean but only because I know you have a good heart."

"No, I do not deserve another chance to hurt you."

"But I am staying; both Alex and I belong with you."

"Thank you."

They stayed on the sofa that night, Vangie wrapped safely in his arms. She was certain it was the right thing to do. Dean wasn't so sure. Why had he hurt the one woman who ever truly loved him?

----

Vangie found out the next day that the case they had been on was a domestic abuse case where Dean had to shoot the father, though he only wounded him. Sam knew Dean had been angry when he took him back home. He never knew how his brother would respond in frustration. They had walked in on the man beating his wife while the five-year old daughter watched and screamed. Sam believed Dean had snapped when he saw what had happened, he warned the man only once before he shot him. Sam had saved his comments until after they were on the way back. He should have know his brother was in a bad way.

Dean had endured a few weeks of counseling after the incident because he never wanted it to happen again. He loved his family, especially his wife, too much to hurt them in anyway. Though he decided if he could not control himself then he would leave willingly.

_End Flashback_

----

The phone rang just after they began to kiss again. Vangie smiled as she reached to answer it.

"Hello?" she said as Dean kissed her neck.

She giggled aloud before she realized it.

"Hello?' Sam said.

"Sorry. Um how is Dawn?" Vangie asked.

"Oh, she is fine, just a bit bruised. We will be by to get the kids shortly."

"No problem," Vangie said as she covered her mouth before another giggle escaped.

Dean smiled before he went up to tell Alex the bad news. He knew how much his son enjoyed company.

----

When he got to the room, he saw the boys gathered around Torie as she read to them. He stood there for a moment just daydreaming about how nice it would be for Alex to have a sibling of his own. He didn't realize they were talking to him until Stew tugged on his pant leg.

"Uncle Dean."

"Hey buddy, um your dad called and they will be here shortly. Your mother is fine."

All three kids frowned at him. He smiled.

"How about I find out if you two can stay over?"

They laughed as they grinned at him.

"Please."

"Please."

"Please," Alex chimed in.

Dean disappeared back down the stairs to tell Vangie what he planned to do. She agreed it was a good idea.

----

Sam and Dawn took to the idea readily, Dean laughed when he hung up the phone. He wondered if his brother had not had the same thought in mind when he left his kids to begin with. The kids were excited to stay over night with Cousin Alex who beamed to show his happiness to his dad.

"Thank you," he said to Dean before he left the room.

"No problem, you kids be good up here. You can play a while longer than we will have lunch."

Sam frowned as he helped Dawn into the truck.

"I know you told me so," she said with a smile at her husband.

"No, its not like that. I just hoped you would be careful."

Dawn bit her lip, it wasn't that she had to go in she just had not expected Sam's prediction to come true.

"So the kids are at you brother's?"

"Yep, til tomorrow, why?"

"Just wondered, so we get some time alone?"

Sam smiled.

"Yes, some private time though it would be nicer if you weren't hurt."

"I am not bruised enough for you to worry about that," she said with a grin.

Sam laughed.

"I guess not," he said as he backed out of the spot.

----

Later, when the kids where tucked in to their rooms Dean snuggled up with Vangie.

"So we are waiting to tell anyone about the baby?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that is the best plan if you don't mind."

"Alex's dream frightened you didn't it?"

"No, it just surprised me. I think he may be having visions, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe he is."

Vangie nodded before she turned around to lean on Dean's chest. She asked if he thought when they were first married if he believed it would last so long.

"I hoped that we could get through anything together even though I knew I was a jerk. Sometimes I felt sorry for you."

She ran her fingers through his hair before she smiled up at him.

"You were never a jerk. Sometimes you are distant but I didn't take it personal. At first I did not know if I would ever be able to open up to you about my past despite how much I love you. But then we began to grow more intimate and that made me comfortable with sharing."

Dean pulled her head down to his to kiss her longingly on the lips. She responded with eagerness before there was a knock on the door. Vangie smiled as she turned over.

"Yes?"

It was Torie in Alex's tee shirt.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he leaned against the headboard.

"I can't find Stewart," she said with fear in her eyes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I Chapter Two

Life is Never Easy

Dean jumped up from the bed in his lounge pants before he led Torie from the room. Vangie dressed quickly to follow them. They searched the house top to bottom but could not find the little boy. Dean sent Torie and Vangie back upstairs as he stood in the kitchen with dread in his heart as he dialed his brother. He looked out the backdoor and could see, Sonny the dog as he stood wagging his tail. _All is quiet._

"Sam, yeah it's me. We uh cannot find Stewart," he said hesitantly.

"What?"

"He is missing though it makes no sense everything is shut down tight…."

"Dean," his brother interrupted. "Did you check under the bed?"

"Um no," Dean said as he shook his head.

"Check please."

"Okay, hold on."

He took the cordless with him up to the room as he almost ran into the girls on the stairs where they had been listening.

"What's going on?" Vangie asked.

"Sam thinks he is under the bed."

They went into the room and cut on the light. Under the bed in the corner of the room was where they found Stew sound asleep wrapped in a blanket. They were all speechless, even young Torie.

"Yeah, he is there, but…"

"Good I will explain when I pick them up in the morning.

"Okay, night," Dean said as he shrugged at Vangie while Torie yawned.

"Well, looks like we found him," Vangie said to the little girl as she helped her back into the bed.

"Night," Torie said with a smile as she snuggled under the covers.

"Night Sweetie," Vangie said as the left the room.

----

Sam smiled as he turned back to Dawn who yawned in his direction.

"Who was that calling so late?"

"Dean, looks like Stew was under the bed again. I forgot to tell Dean about his habit."

"Oh. I wonder why he does that," she said absent mindedly as she looked at Sam's lips. They had been kissing when the phone rang with stray thoughts of making love in their minds. Sam pulled her closer to him as he dipped his head down for another kiss. She put her arms around his neck as he ran his tongue across her teeth. She moaned as his lips teased her neck and shoulder bone. He nipped at a spot near her breasts before she said anything.

"Three times in one day? That is a record for us."

"You must not remember our honeymoon," he teased as he licked her nipple slowly and gently while his heart raced.

Dawn had been a surprise for him from the start. For he and Dean to marry cousins had just seemed too simple. He had waited for the other shoe to fall for years. But despite their previous lives the brothers had been blessed in the area of marriage.

Dawn traced her hand over Sam's tightly muscled back that was satiny smooth in spots not covered with scars. _Such a gentle man to lead such a violent life_. She looked up to see he smiled at her.

"A penny for your thoughts," he said before he leaned on to his back so she could straddle him.

She sighed as the warmth of him engulfed her.

"Too much talking," she said with a grin.

----

The next morning when Sam and Dawn went to get the kids they arrived at breakfast time. Sam laughed as he saw his brother at the stove preparing eggs. _Something I think I will never get used to, domesticated Dean. _

"Hey did you guys eat?" Vangie asked as she helped the kids at the table.

"Are you two always so perky in the morning," Sam asked.

Dean grinned, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, though Vangie threw him a look. She wanted very much to wait to tell anyone about the baby and was afraid Dean's mood would give away their secret.

"Sometimes," Dean said with mystery in his voice.

Dawn eyed Vangie's expression as she put her head down on the way to get another plate for Alex. Dawn knew something was up because Vangie was so quiet. She felt sorry for her cousin every since Stewart had been born. She understood that Vangie had endured quite a bit of heart ache before Dean but once they had married she had hoped they would have smooth sailing in all areas it just had not happened that way.

----

Dean whispered to Vangie as he stood near her with his hand on her waist.

"You sure you don't want them to know?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't please understand," Vangie said as she looked in his eyes. She pleaded with him with him silently. He stroked her face before he sighed as he nodded solemnly, he wished she would relax and enjoy the situation without stressing so much. Sometimes her anxiety wore on him, though through the years she had not always been anxious. Though stress was bad for her even when she wasn't pregnant.

"No problem it's your call," he said as he joined the rest of them at the table.

Vangie knew Dean wasn't happy about her decision but she was glad he had gone along with her at least for the moment.

----

The kids went out back to play after they had eaten since Dawn had a snow day and Sam had nowhere else to be.

Vangie stood at the window to watch them as the played with the dog.

"So tell us about Stew," Dean said as he put a fresh cup of coffee down after giving Vangie her herbal tea.

"Well we are not sure what is going on but more than once we have found him under the bed in the mornings," Sam said.

"I think it has something to do with the sunlight in his room or he is more comfortable on the floor."

Dean smiled at his brother, he certainly hoped it was that simple.

----

Vangie wondered outside as the guys talked, but Dawn followed her soon after the door shut. Sam grinned as she left.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Dawn asked as she hugged her cousin.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I know you and I hate when you look sad they way you are today.'

Vangie bit her lip as she looked at her cousin.

"I want to be happy, Dawn. I love Dean so much and I know I am driving him away with my anxieties. "

She sighed before she told her the news.

"You should be happy, Vangie things happen for a reason, maybe before it just wasn't the right time."

Alex ran over to hug Vangie around the legs.

"Cold Mommy," he said as he looked expectantly at her.

"Yeah, we should all go back inside," Dawn said as she gathered her two kids up.

----

John called before Dawn and Sam left that afternoon he insisted he and Missouri were going to come visit in a couple of weeks. Sam laughed after his father hung up.

"Those two crazy kids," he said to Dean as he put wood in the fireplace.

He shook his head, he still had not gotten used to the idea of his father and Missouri being married. Sam had took to the idea a lot faster than Dean. It wasn't that he didn't love Missouri like a mother, it has just taken him a while to get the picture of her in his head as his father's wife.

"It's good that Dad has someone, I confess with all the woman I have been with in my life I never thought of Dad with anyone but Mom. Silly huh?"

Sam was quiet, so Dean looked up to see why. He saw Vangie as she stood silently in the doorway, before she walked away without a word. Sam shrugged.

"We will see you guys tomorrow to help with the art show about eight?" Sam asked.

"Um, maybe seven-thirty we have to get everything organized by ten," Dean said distracted.

"Give her a little space, bro," Sam suggested as he left to gather his family so they could go home.

----

Dean thought about what his brother said as he went out to feed the dog. Sometimes he wondered if Sonny were lonely, maybe they needed another dog but then it would take time to find one that was as obedient as his puppy.

"Oh Sonny," he said to the pet as he licked his hand.

Then he saw Alex at the door waiting for him with a grin.

"Come on out here," he said to his son.

Alex loved the dog he rubbed his back gently as he let the dog finish the food the way he had been taught. Dean smiled, Alex was a good kid. He was sweet and easy going most of the time.

-----

Vangie watched the guys from the window. She needed to get her last painting finished but she felt melancholy and lacking in inspiration. She touched her stomach as she sighed. Maybe their new baby could inspire her. She went up to the attic, her studio area, with hopes that her muse with visit her. So far one canvas was a riot of shades of yellow, some bright others almost transparent. There was another picture that was a sketch they she could possibly finish and paint, it was of the horses they loved to ride. She had wanted to put their small local lake in the picture with the horses drinking from it or possibly galloping through it toward her. She considered that idea and liked it.

----

She had finished the drawing and had begun to add the paint when Dean found her a few hours later.

"Hey its time for dinner, maybe you can take a break," he said as he stood in front of her work of art.

"Looks beautiful as usual," he said as she got up to stretch.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes," he said as he held her."

He kissed her long and lovingly as her hands cupped his face.

"Do you think of those other women you mentioned earlier?"

"No."

"Good answer," she said as she headed toward the stairs before he stopped her.

"I mean it. You have been the greatest surprise in my life, why would I want anyone else."

She shook her head, "A thousand reasons, Dean. I am anxious, stressed, scatterbrained, self conscious, …"

"Stop it, you are none of those things. You are beautiful, talented, loving, kind, creative, and most importantly. I love you and you are mine for life."

He pulled her close again. .

"Thank you," she said as they kissed again before going down stairs.

-----

Alex was in front of the television when they came down stairs. Dean changed the channel to the news because it was that time of the day. Vangie went to the kitchen with the thought they she needed to cook something only to find that Dean had ordered pizza.

"Sweetie thanks for getting dinner," she said before he put his finger to his lip to show that he needed quiet once she went back to the living room.

"Wash your hands," she whispered to Alex with a wink.

Vangie sat down to see what was going on that had her husband's rapt attention. There it was on the screen a picture of Dean. Vangie gasped.

"What?"

Dean looked at Vangie with a bit of trepidation in his heart. She knew he used an alias but they had never discussed the details since nothing had come along until know to warrant revealing the information.

"Shape shifter."

"You mentioned something about a shifter, but he looks just like you."

He sat down beside her on the sofa but Alex came back in to get them so they could eat.

"We will talk okay," he said as she took his hand and they went to the kitchen.

-----

Half way through the meal, Dean got a call from Sam. He had heard the news and wondered how Vangie had taken it.

"We are eating, we have not had the talk yet," Dean said as he smiled over at Vangie.

"Well, don't worry you know she will understand."

"Her family may not, I mean I think we should have a meeting of all the local relatives."

The phone beeped that another call was on the line.

"If we have to tell them all then we will," Sam said.

"Hey there is another call I will get back with you later," Dean said as he eyed Vangie uneasily.

The second call was from a very unhappy Ned, he told Dean he was on the way to see them. Dean called Sam back to ask him to come to pick up Alex because he was expecting an influx of Vangie's kin real quick. Sam agreed and Alex went upstairs to get his stuff together.

----

Vangie was quiet until their little boy left.

"Maybe you can give me the cliff notes version so I will know how to calm my uncle when he gets here. You know better armed than harmed," she said with a small smile.

"You trust me, right?"

"Dean I know you didn't kill anyone, Babe. I just need some details so Ned will think that maybe I knew before this and I am okay with it."

"You are right," he said.

He explained about the shape shifter in St. Louis, about his run in with the police and about the shifter in the bank.

"So this thing is picking on you?"

"More like shining a spotlight on our activities. Maybe it thinks if we are behind bars then it can run free killing and pillaging," Dean said with a sigh.

"Well it makes sense if it knows you are after it to become you to get you off its tail, then when you are gone it will imitate someone else."

"And unless you know what to look for the thing may as well be invisible since it can be anyone."

----

By the time, Ned knocked on the door he had calmed down a bit but Robert had come along with him.

"Hi," Vangie said as she opened the door to let them in.

"Hey," Dean said from the sofa.

"I'll get us some coffee," Vangie volunteered as she left the men as they took their seats.

Dean wasn't afraid, he knew Vangie was on his side and he had done nothing wrong to begin with other than try to help others.

"Well, Robert shared a few things about you on the way over so maybe you could fill in the blanks," Ned said calmly.

Dean sighed as he began to tell his tale starting with the death of his mother when he was four years old.

----

When he shared about the death of Sam's girlfriend, Robert became a bit antsy and interrupted.

"It seems like your family has been through the ringer. I could almost see how you would turn to a life of crime.

"But we didn't instead we chose to help others, to try to protect those who did not understand what is really going on around us," Dean insisted.

Vangie came back in with the coffee and passed out the cups.

"Robert you have seen things you should understand what he is trying to say," Vangie berated her brother.

Robert had seemed sympathetic before when he dealt with them. Was he trying to impress Ned? Robert frowned at his sister.

"I'm sorry it just all seems so crazy now that its been a while since we spoke of it."

"But you said that you could not explain what happened to that man. That it was inhuman," Vangie said in frustration.

"I know, and Dean, man I would have done anything possible to get you out of my sister's life if I did not trust you. But this…"

"Damn it Robert, Dean has been here with me, how could he be across country hurting anyone? Look at those facts if you refuse to believe the truth."

She looked at Dean before he reached for her hand.

"Relax, have a seat, no reason for anyone to get upset." Dean said.

----

Vangie sat down with her arm around her husband. She took deep breaths. _Why is this happening now. I need peace in my life._ Ned leaned up to put his coffee cup on the table.

"I don't know what to think," he said.

"He is a look a like that is what I was going to explain."

"With your name?" Robert asked.

Dean did not want to discuss that his name was already in the FBI database before.

"It is a physical anomaly, a being that can change its form. It's called a shape shifter."

"What?" Ned asked.

"I have seen it with my own eyes. It has tried to brainwash my brother, to talk him into killing me, it is evil, pure and simple. You know the best way for you to understand this thing is to go with us to kill it," Dean suggested.

TBC


End file.
